Unforgettable Feeling
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Pertemuan, rasa sakit, penolakan, mewarnai kehidupan Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tiga buah surat ditinggalkan untuk sebuah kejujuran. Siapin tisu sebelum baca. Happy KiKuro's day….


**Unforgettable Feeling**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, Angst  
Summary : Pertemuan, rasa sakit, penolakan, mewarnai kehidupan Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tiga buah surat ditinggalkan untuk sebuah kejujuran. Siapin tisu sebelum baca. Happy KiKuro's day….  
Pairing : KiKuro (onesided)  
Warning : typo, alur kecepetan, DLDR

* * *

Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, Kise Ryouta, pemuda berambut blonde cerah, memasuki sekolahnya yang baru.

"Heee….. Jadi mulai hari ini aku akan belajar di sini ssu…. SMA Teikou…. Semoga aku bertemu dengan anak manis yang bisa kujadikan pacar ssu… Kyaaahhh…" Kise mulai berimajinasi liar di depan gerbang SMA-nya.

"Ano, sumimasen." Terdengar suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kise berimajinasi. Kise tersadar dan menoleh ke belakang, namun dia tidak melihat siapa pun di belakangnya. Mengira ia salah dengar, Kise hendak menghiraukan suara barusan.

"Aku disini." Ujar suara itu lagi. Kise langsung menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati seorang pemuda mungil berambut baby blue sedang menatapnya dengan mata aquamarine yang jernih.

"GYAAAAAAHHHH!" Kise berteriak histeris. "Ka-kau mengagetkanku ssu…. Eettoo… Ada apa ssu?" tanya Kise pada pemuda itu.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini." Pemuda itu menyerahkan kartu identitas siswa milik Kise.

"Ekkh? A-arigatou ssu…" Kise mengambil dan berterima kasih, mati-matian Kise menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Kise. Meninggalkan Kise yang masih terpana oleh kedua mata indah berwarna aquamarine yang menatapnya polos. Dan angin musim semi pun berhembus menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak merah jambu ke bumi sekaligus menyusupkan sebuah perasaan baru ke hati Kise.

.

Dua bulan kemudian, Kise pun sudah mengenal sosok biru itu, bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Karena setiap hari yang Kise lakukan adalah terus menerus mendekati pemuda yang sering terlupakan itu karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, seperti hari ini.

"Kurokocchi~~~ Aku lupa bawa buku text…. Kita duduk sebangku yah~~" ujar Kise yang langsung menggeser dan merapatkan kursinya pada kursi Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pemuda biru.

"Kise-kun, aku curiga kau mengalami pikun di usia dini. Bagaimana kalau kau periksa ke dokter?" saran Kuroko sarkas. Dia sudah bosan didekati oleh Kise yang sangat berisik. Dan duduk sebangku dengan Kise adalah saat yang dihindari Kuroko, karena Kuroko jadi tidak bisa konsenterasi karena Kise terus menerus merecokinya. Dan hari ini juga, Kuroko harus bersabar menghadapi keberisikan Kise Ryouta.

.

"Kurokocchiii~~~~~" Kise memanggil dengan penuh semangat dan langsung berlari menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kise-kun." Salam yang sangat formal dan datar diterima oleh telinga Kise.

"Ehe~~ Ohayou ssu, Kurokocchi~~~ Ne, ne, Kurokocchi mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke sekolah, Kise-kun. Memangnya Kise-kun sendiri tidak ke sekolah?"

"Tentu saja ke sekolah ssu… Kita berangkat sama-sam-"

"Aku menolak."

"Hidoii ssu…."

"Dan tolong berjalan 5 menit setelah aku pergi." Kuroko berjalan di depan Kise, bermaksud meninggalkan Kise.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Kise-kun?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu ssu."

"Lantas kenapa daritadi kau terus berjalan di belakangku dan memperhatikan secara terus menerus?" Kuroko membalikkan badannya, mendapati Kise tengah berjalan persis di belakangnya.

"…..euh. Baiklah, Kurokocchi menang…. Aku memang mengikutimu ssu… Habisnya aku ingin kita pergi sekolah sama-sama ssu…" ujar Kise sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan mengayun-ayunkannya dengan riang.

"Tolong hentikan, Kise-kun. Ini memalukan." Protes Kuroko datar.

"Yada ssu…." Kise menolak dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hhhh…. Terserah deh." Kuroko akhinya pasrah menghadapi sikap kekanakan Kise. Kise pun terkekeh riang melihat sikap Kuroko.

'_Mou, Kurokocchi manis sekali ssu…. Daisuki ssu…. Aaaahhh…. Aku ingin suatu saat kau mau menerimaku, Kurokocchi…'_

.

Sudah enam bulan Kise mengenal Kuroko. Setiap hari, perasaan cinta Kise terhadap Kuroko semaki membesar. Namun, seiring besarnya perasaan cinta itu, membesar pula perasaan lain yang mengikutinya, frustasi. Setelah sekian lama berteman dengan Kuroko, Kise akhirnya tahu, di hati pemuda mungil itu sudah terukir sebuah nama. Namun nama itu bukan namanya, melainkan nama sahabatnya yang identik dengan warna navy blue, Aomine Daiki. Kise hanya bisa menelan segala perasaannya, dan berupaya menahan rasa sakit dan menyesakkan dadanya ketika melihat Kuroko tersenyum lembut ketika berbicara dengan Aomine. Hei, dia tidak pernah diberi senyuman seperti itu!

"Ano, Kurokocchi…" panggil Kise ketika mereka sedang berdua di kelas, mengisi jurnal harian.

"Hai. Ada apa, Kise-kun?" jawab Kuroko tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Uuumm…. Kurokocchi punya orang yang Kurokocchi sukai kan?"

"…. Kenapa kau bertanya itu, Kise-kun?"

'_Karena aku suka padamu ssu!'_ Kise ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu, namun dia memutuskan untuk menelannya saja.

"Karena…. Aku tahu siapa yang Kurokocchi suka ssu…" Kuroko langsung menatap Kise dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak punya orang yang kusukai, Kise-kun." Bantah Kuroko.

"Bohong ssu…. Jadi Aominecchi itu apa? Ah, dia orang yang Kurokocchi cintai ya, bukan hanya sekedar suka. Ya kan?"

Kuroko terbelalak menatap Kise. _'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'_ batin Kuroko.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikan Kurokocchi ssu." Jawab Kise seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko.

"Hhhh…. Kenapa kau memperhatikanku, Kise-kun?"

"Ekh?! Eeettoo… I-itu…. Tentu saja karena Kurokocchi sahabatku kan? Jadi otomatis aku jadi memperhatikanmu ssu…"

"Sou."

"Hai ssu…"

"…Ano, Kise-kun…"

"Aku akan merahasiakannya dari Aominecchi…"

"…."

"Karena itu, Kurokocchi yang harus memberitahu Aominecchi langsung ssu. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mendukung Kurokocchi ssu."

"Arigatou, Kise-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Kise hanya bisa menarik bibirnya selebar mungkin ke samping untuk menyembunyikan isaknya yang nyaris keluar.

.

Bulan kesepuluh, sebuah kenyataan pahit terbongkar. Atas dukungan Kise, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Aomine. Kuroko memang berencana menyatakannya, dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan luapan perasaannya pada Aomine. Dan dengan segenap keberaniannya, sepulang sekolah di atap sekolah, Kuroko menyatakan semuanya. Dan yang Kuroko dapat adalah,

"Maaf!" Aomine yang membungkuk 90 derajat padanya.

"Eh?"

"Maaf! Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Tetsu."

"Ke-kenapa? Apa kau benci padaku? Ah, pasti kau jadi jijik padaku ya? Maaf—"

"Bukan itu, Tetsu! Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Karena….aku juga sedang menyukai seseorang. Dan orang itu bukan dirimu. Sekali lagi, maaf!" Aomine kembali membungkuk. Mati-matian Kuroko memasang tampang datar di wajahnya mendengar kalimat bahwa Aomine mempunyai orang yang disukainya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf berkali-kali, Aomine-kun. Malah seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Angkat wajahmu, Aomine-kun." Aomine mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Kuroko sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau mendengarkanku." lanjut Kuroko.

"Tetsu…."

"Maaf sudah mengambil waktumu. Aku permisi." Pamit Kuroko. Kemudian berbalik, bermaksud pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Tunggu! Tetsu!" panggil Aomine.

"Hai?" Kuroko berbalik menghadap Aomine.

"Uuumm…. Eettoo… Ki-kita masih bisa berteman kok…" ujar Aomine gugup.

"Sumimasen, Aomine-kun. Tapi aku menolak. Aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu." Ujar Kuroko datar.

"Ekh!?"

"Permisi." Lalu Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Aomine sendirian di atap. Ketika menuruni tangga, Kuroko mendapati Kise sedang menunggunya dengan wajah serba salah. Sekali lihat, Kuroko langsung tahu kalau Kise mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Aomine.

"Ano, Kurokocch—"

"Tolong jangan dekati aku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, atau wajah siapa pun juga." Potong Kuroko sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kise terdiam dan menatap Kuroko nanar. Dan Kise tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika Kuroko berjalan melewatinya. Lewat ekor matanya, Kise dapat melihat suatu ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Kuroko; sakit hati.

Kise tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sampai Aomine kembali dari atap sekolah dan menuruni tangga. Aomine dan Kise saling bertatapan, dan Kise yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

"Kise," panggil Aomine, "aku ingin bicara denganmu." Lanjutnya. Lalu Aomine berjalan mendahului Kise, menuju kelas kosong. Dan perlahan Kise pun mengikuti Aomine.

"Tetsu bilang suka padaku." Ujar Aomine setibanya di dalam kelas.

'_Aku tahu, Aominecchi.'_ Jawab Kise dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya." Ujar Aomine lagi.

'_Itu juga aku tahu, Aominecchi.'_

"Tapi, Tetsu aneh menurutku. Padahal aku sudah bilang kami masih bisa berteman, tapi dia menolak." Lanjut Aomine.

"Itu tidak aneh, Aominecchi.." kali ini Kise menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Haaa? Tidak aneh bagaimana?!"

"Kurokocchi sangat mencintai Aominecchi, sehingga dia tidak sanggup berdiri di sisi Aominecchi ketika Aominecchi sudah menolaknya. Bahkan dalam posisi sebagai teman sekali pun. Kita tidak akan sanggup berdiri dan melihat orang yang kita cintai bersama dengan orang lain, sedangkan kita hanya dianggap sebagai teman oleh orang yang kita cintai."

"Kise, kenapa kau—"

"Eh!? A-apa yang kukatakan… Ahahahaha…. Lupakan saja, Aominecchi… Ah, sudah sore…. Aku harus pulang… Jaa nee~~" Dan Kise pun melarikan diri.

.

Kise tahu Kuroko masih terluka oleh penolakan Aomine. Tapi Kise memutuskan untuk tidak berdiam diri, Kise memutuskan untuk kembali gencar mendekati Kuroko. Dan akhirnya Kuroko pun mau terbuka pada Kise.

"Aomine-kun menolakku, Kise-kun."

"Hai, aku tahu ssu…"

"Dia memintaku untuk menjadi temannya, tapi aku tidak bisa!"

"Hai, aku tahu ssu…"

"Dan aku masih mencintainya biarpun dia menolakku! Apa aku aneh, Kise-kun?"

"Tidak, Kurokocchi tidak aneh kok."

"Kenapa, aku tidak bisa mematikan perasaanku pada Aomine-kun? Kenapa aku masih mencintainya? Aku lelah dengan perasaanku, Kise-kun."

"Daijoubu ssu yo…. Suatu saat nanti, pasti akan datang orang yang benar-benar mencintai Kurokocchi dengan segenap jiwanya…. Dan Kurokocchi bisa belajar mencintai orang itu ssu….."

"Memangnya ada orang yang seperti itu?"

"Ada! Pasti ada ssu!"

"Siapa?"

'_Aku ssu!'_ "Eeettoo…. Aku juga tidak tahu, Kurokocchi…. Tapi, tapi suatu saat pasti muncul ssu…. Aku berani jamin ssu…."

"Fufu…. Arigatou, Kise-kun." Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Eh? U-untuk apa ssu?"

"Karena kau sudah mau mendengarkanku. Tapi, kenapa sepertinya Kise-kun mengerti tentang perasaanku?"

"Karena aku memang mengerti ssu…."

"Pembohong."

"Aku tidak bohong ssu yo….."

"Kise-kun kan tidak punya orang yang Kise-kun cintai, jadi mana mungkin Kise-kun mengerti."

Kise terdiam dan menunduk mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Dan bel sekolah berrbunyi, menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kuroko kembali ke kursinya dan mempersiapkan buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Yang Kuroko tidak sadari, dari balik poni yang menutupi matanya, Kise melihat sosok Kuroko.

'_Aku punya orang yang kucintai, dan itu kau, Kurokocchi…. Haha… Kau tidak menyadari perasaanku, ternyata…'_

.

Hari demi hari berganti. Tidak terasa mereka sudah naik ke kelas 2 SMA. Kise kembali sekelas dengan Kuroko. di hari pertama mereka kembali bersekolah, wali kelas mereka mengumumkan bahwa mereka mendapat teman baru.

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Yoroshiku na!" salam murid tersebut.

"Baiklah, Ogiwara-kun bisa menempati kursi yang di sana." Tunjuk wali kelas mereka pada sebuah kursi kosong di belakang Kuroko. Ogiwara berjalan dan menempati kursi tersebut.

"Hisashiburi desu, Ogiwara-kun." Sapa Kuroko.

"HUUWAAA!" Ogiwara meloncat dari kursinya karena kaget.

"Tolong tenang, Ogiwara-kun." Tegur guru.

"Ha-hai. Sumimasen." Ogiwara kembali duduk dan memperhatikan Kuroko. "Kau….Kuroko? Kuroko Tetsuya kan?"

"Hai desu."

"Waaahh… Hisashiburi. Kau tetap tipis seperti dulu ya. Ahahaha."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan pujianmu."

"Woah! Maaf, maaf, Kuroko. Jangan marah ya."

"Ettoo…. Kurokocchi, kau kenal dengannya?" bisik Kise yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Hai. Dia teman SD-ku dulu." Jawab Kuroko.

"Hmmm…." Kise menatap Ogiwara, sedang yang ditatap memamerkan cengirannya. Entah kenapa, Kise tidak suka melihat Ogiwara, dia punya firasat buruk melihatnya.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, yoroshiku." Salam Ogiwara.

"Euh? Eto, Kise Ryouta. Yoroshiku ssu, Ogiwara-kun." Balas Kise gugup.

"Hora! Yang di belakang! Jangan mengobrol!" guru mereka langsung melempar kapur kea rah Kise dan Ogiwara. Dan strike! Kapur mencium dahi keduanya dengan mesra.

"Ittaaaiiii!" teriak si kuning dan cokelat bersamaan.

.

Bukan Kise namanya kalau tidak mudah akrab dengan siapa pun. Dalam sekejap, Kise dan Ogiwara sudah semakin akrab, apalagi ketika mereka membahas tentang betapa manisnya Kuroko. membuat Kuroko harus melayangkan ignite pada perut keduanya. Kise sedikit bersyukur atas kedatangan Ogiwara, karena Kuroko menjadi sedikit bersemangat kembali pasca insiden penolakan. Namun di lain sisi, Kise merasa kesal karena bukan dia yang membuat Kuroko bersemangat.

Semakin lama bersama Kuroko dan Ogiwara, Kise semakin merasa kalau dirinya tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Lihat saja sekarang, Kise masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati Kuroko dan Ogiwara sedang bercengkrama dan tertawa. Atau ketika tugas mengantarkan buku PR pada guru. Kuroko memilih pergi bersama Ogiwara, padahal Kise sudah menawarkan bantuan dan ditolak. Tapi Kise berusaha menepis segala pikiran iri dengkinya, dia berusaha berpikir kalau keduanya sedang bernostalgia saja dan tidak ingin diganggu.

"Kise-kun." Panggil Kuroko suatu hari.

"Hai ssu… Ada apa, Kurokocchi?" jawab Kise semangat. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko memanggilnya duluan.

"Aku ingin bicara, berdua. Apa kau punya waktu sekarang?" tanya Kuroko. Telinga dan ekor imajiner Kise langsung tegak. Dengan penuh semangat, Kise menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hai ssu! Aku punya ssu!"

"Arigatou." Kuroko pun mengajak Kise ke halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang di datangi siswa.

"Ano, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tanya apa ssu?"

"Menurut Kise-kun, apakah pantas menerima pernyataan cinta di saat kita masih mencintai orang lain?"

"Hah? Apa maksudnya, Kurokocchi?"

"Ah, kata-kataku tidak jelas ya? Uuumm…. Begini…." Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya. "Sebenarnya, kemarin Ogiwara-kun bilang suka padaku." Kise membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Apa…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kise-kun?"

"Apa? Euh…. Itu…. Itu terserah Kurokocchi saja."

"Tapi apakah pantas aku menerima perasaannya padahal aku masih mencintai Aomine-kun?"

"Kurokocchi berniat menerima Ogiwaracchi?"

BLUSH. Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kise, ia keceplosan.

"Makanya itu aku tanya padamu, apakah pantas?"

"…."

"Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi menyukai Ogiwaracchi ssu?"

"…..Aku tidak tahu, Kise-kun. Tapi aku sangat senang dan merasa nyaman saat bersama Ogiwara-kun."

"Itu berarti Kurokocchi menyukai Ogiwaracchi ssu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu, Kise-kun."

"Kalau Kurokocchi ingin menerima perasaan Ogiwaracchi, maka terima saja ssu."

"Eh!? Tapi apakah boleh?"

"Loh? Siapa bilang tidak boleh ssu?"

"Tapi…aku…aku masih mencintai Aomine-kun. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Aomine-kun."

"Tidak perlu dilupakan ssu."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kurokocchi tidak perlu—jangan melupakan perasaanmu pada Aominecchi ssu.. Yang harus Kurokocchi lakukan adalah membiarkan perasaan itu berlalu, kemudian menyimpannya jauh-jauh di dalam kotak kecil di sudut hati Kurokocchi. Jangan pernah memungkiri bahwa Aominecchi adalah orang yang DULU pernah Kurokocchi sukai. Karena rasanya pasti kosong dan menyedihkan kalau kita melupakan orang-orang yang kita cintai, biar pun orang tersebut tidak membalas perasaan kita."

"Sou desu ka?"

"Hai ssu…. Lalu dulu sudah pernah aku bilang kan? Suatu saat, pasti akan muncul orang yang menyukai Kurokocchi sepenuh hatinya dan Kurokocchi bisa belajar untuk mencintai orang tersebut. Dengan kapasitas yang jauh lebih besar daripada perasaan Kurokocchi pada Aominecchi. Dan aku pikir, Ogiwaracchi-lah orang tersebut. Orang yang dapat membantu Kurokocchi untuk kembali belajar mencintai dan berjalan meninggalkan masa lalu dan menatap masa depan ssu."

"Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau aku menerimanya padahal aku masih menyukai orang lain?"

"Tidak apa-apa ssu! Nanti Kurokocchi pasti akan menyukai Ogiwaracchi jauh lebih besar daripada perasaan suka Kurokocchi pada Aominecchi…"

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Kise-kun. Arigatou. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Ehehehehe…. So-sou ssu ka?"

"Hai desu. Nah, ayo kembali ke kelas, Kise-kun."

"Ah, maaf. Kurokocchi kembali duluan saja. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan ssu." Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Sou desu ka? Baiklah, aku kembali duluan. Jaa na, Kise-kun."

Dan Kuroko pun berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang menatap punggung mungil itu masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Setelah sosok Kuroko menghilang, cengiran di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan oleh pandangan mata kosong. Perlahan, kaki Kise kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kise terduduk di tanah dan melipat kakinya ke dada. Kemudian, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kakinya, meredam isak tangis yang membuncah keluar.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak Kuroko dan Ogiwara berpacaran. Dan berkat itu, hubungan Kuroko dengan Aomine kembali membaik. Dan Kise masih setia berada di posisi sebagai sahabat. Dia tidak sanggup menjauhi Kuroko, biarpun setiap kali Kise melihat keakraban Kuroko dan Ogiwara, setiap kali itu pulalah hatinya kembali teriris. Meninggalkan luka tak terlihat dan tak akan bisa diobati. Perih, sakit, sesak. Itulah yang Kise rasakan setiap kali melihatnya. Namun, tak seorang pun tahu kepedihannya. Karena senyum bodoh yang selalu terukir di wajahnya membuat orang lain tidak memperhatikan bulir air yang siap mengalir dari mata hazel-nya.

Ya, sejak Kuroko dan Ogiwara berpacaran, Kise pun hidup dalam kepalsuan. Sikap cerianya, sikap manjanya, rengekannya, cengirannya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu kalau itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan semata. Bahkan keluarganya sekali pun. Kise dengan sempurna menyembunyikan segala perih di hatinya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Pagi ini, Kise terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati bantalnya basah. Kise kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya, masih terasa bekas air mata di pipinya. Lagi-lagi Kise menangis dalam tidurnya, dan Kise segera ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Di depan wastafel, Kise melihat bayangan dirinya yang sangat menyedihkan. Wajah kuyu, mata yang semakin cekung dan kosong, pipi tirus pucat dan kerutan alisnya. Dengan segera Kise menampung air dengan kedua tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya. Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya, Kise kembali ke kamar dan duduk di depan cermin. Di tangan Kise, sudah tersedia foundation dan alas bedak. Perlahan Kise memakai itu semua, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Setelah selesai, Kise melakukan kebiasaannya setiap pagi sebelum dia memulai harinya, berbicara pada diri sendiri di depan cermin.

"Ayo, Ryouta! Tersenyumlah! Tarik kedua bibirmu ke atas! Jangan membuat kaa-san dan nee-san cemas! Tersenyumlah! Ryouta itu adalah anak hiperaktif dan selalu tersenyum dimana pun dia berada!" Kise mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Dan seperti sebelumnya, dia selalu berhasil. Kise kembali sukses memakai 'topeng'nya.

"Ryouta! Sarapan!" panggil ibunya.

"Hai ssu! Aku segera turun, kaa-san!" Kise berniat berdiri namun tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat sakit, seperti ada paku besar yang menusuk kepalanya.

"Uuukkhh…." Dan rasa mual mendatanginya. Mati-matian Kise menahan diri agar tidak muntah.

"Ryouta!" seru ibunya lagi.

"Ha-hai! Sebentar lagi!" jawab Kise. Setelah rasa sakit dan mualnya menghilang, Kise turun dan menjumpai ibunya di ruang makan.

"Ryouta, kenapa kau pakai seragam?" tanya ibu Kise.

"Hah? Aku kan harus sekolah, kaa-san." Jawaban Kise membuat ibunya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ryouta, Ryouta…. Ini hari Minggu. Kau mau sekolah kemana?"

Kise tersipu malu mendengar ucapan ibunya. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini hari Minggu.

"Oh ya. Nee-san mana, kaa-san? Masih tidur?" tanya Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ibu Kise kembali menatap Kise tidak percaya.

"Kau ini! Kau lupa kalau Ryoko sudah menikah? Dia sudah tidak tinggal di sini, Ryouta."

"Eh?" Dan Kise sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dan dengan siapa kakaknya menikah.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kise datang ke sekolah dan disambut dengan tatapan dingin Kuroko. Tatapan yang selalu diberikan Kuroko jika Kise melakukan kesalahan.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko langsung.

"Eh? Datang kemana ssu?"

"Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku ke acara Meet and Greet novelis yang kusukai. Kemarin Shige-kun tidak bisa menemaniku, dan kau menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku."

"Eh!? Memangnya aku ada berjanji begitu?"

"Ada! Mattaku, pikunmu semakin menjadi-jadi, Kise-kun. Memang sudah berapa umurmu, 78 tahun, Kakek Kise?"

"Aku tidak ada janji denganmu kok, Kurokocchi…. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Kurokocchi saja."

"Kau berjanji! Dan aku sudah memberikan tiketnya padamu."

"Aku tidak pernah menerima tiket apa pun dari Kurokocchi ssu!"

"Aku sudah berikan, Kise-kun."

"Aku tidak ada menerimanya, Kurokocchi!"

Dan pertengkaran keduanya harus dilerai oleh Ogiwara.

"Sudah, sudah. Kise, Jumat kemarin aku melihatmu menerima tiket dan kau memasukkan tiket itu ke dalam tasmu. Bagaimana kalau kau periksa dulu?" tawar Ogiwara. Kise pun setuju dan membongkar tasnya. Dan Bingo! Sebuah tiket Meet and Greet jatuh ke atas meja. Kise pun memucat dan merasakan aura pembunuh menguar dari tubuh Kuroko.

"Hiii…. Ku-Kurokocchi?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, jangan berjanji, Kise-kun."

"Buweeeehhh…. Gomen ssu….. Aku lupa ssu…"

Kuroko tidak mempedulikan rengekan permohonan maaf dari Kise. Ogiwara hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa itu.

Semakin hari, sifat pelupa Kise semakin menjadi. Semakin banyak hal-hal yang dilupakan oleh Kise. Dan sekarang Kise menjadi semakin cepat lelah dan mudah mengantuk. Dan hari ini, adalah puncak dari semuanya.

"Ohayou, Kise." sapa Ogiwara. Kise menatap Ogiwara bingung.

"Uuuummm…. Kamu siapa ssu? Murid baru ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Kise? Jangan bercanda, ah. Ini aku, Ogiwara."

"Euh….." jeda lama. "Aaaaahhh! Ogiwaracchi! Gomen, gomen… Sepertinya aku masih setengah tidur… Ohayou ssu…." Salam Kise dengan panik.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shige-kun, Kakek Kise. Apa Kakek masih ingat denganku?" salam Kuroko.

"Mouu…. Kurokocchi hidoii ssu yo…" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, syukurlah. Ternyata Kakek masih ingat padaku."

"Jangan panggil aku kakek, Kurokocchii….. Aku masih muda ssu….."

"Tapi Kise-kun sama pikunnya dengan kakek-kakek."

"Mou—" Kise hendak protes, namun terpotong karena guru sudah masuk kelas. Kise memperhatikan guru tersebut.

"Ne, Kurokocchi…. Itu sensei baru ya?" tanya Kise.

"Dia wali kelas kita, Kakek Kise."

"Are? Bukannya wali kelas kita Nanami-sensei?"

"Itu wali kelas kita kelas 2, Kise-kun."

"Memang sekarang kita kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 3 SMA, Kakek Kise. Sepertinya pikunmu semakin menjadi-jadi, KISE-KUN!" seru Kuroko kaget melihat wajah Kise.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise kebingungan.

"Hidungmu… kau mimisan parah.. Sensei!" Kuroko dengan segera memberi tahu guru mereka. Kise menyeka bawah hidungnya, dan melihat warna merah yang sangat banyak di telapak tangannya.

"Ayo kita ke UKS, Kise." tawar Ogiwara.

"Ha-hai." Jawab Kise sambil menekan hidungnya. Namun ketika berdiri, Kise merasakan sakit yang sangat menusuk kepalanya. Kise pun limbung dan segera ditangkap Ogiwara. Lalu rasa mual kembali datang, membuat Kise memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Yang terakhir Kise ingat adalah Kuroko, Ogiwara dan teman sekelasnya berteriak panik sebelum gelap menyelubungi tubuh Kise.

.

Diagnosa yang dikatakan dokter sangat memukul keluarga Kise. Kise menderita Alzheimer stadium 3 dan pembekuan pembuluh darah otak. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk diobati. Umur Kise hanya tersisa beberapa bulan lagi. Namun anehnya, Kise merasa sangat tenang. Dia hanya bereaksi datar mendengar dokter mengatakan umurnya tidak lama lagi. Dan Kise menolak untuk dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

"Ryouta, kau harus dirawat." Paksa ibu Kise.

"Tapi kaa-san, aku kan bakal mati sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau mati di rumah sakit, lebih baik aku mati di rumah saja, dikelilingi oleh keluargaku. Dan lagi aku tidak mau bolos sekolah. Biarkan aku sekolah sampai di saat terakhirku, kaa-san." Jawab Kise. Orang tua Kise semakin terisak mendengar perkataan Kise. akhirnya, Kise dibiarkan untuk sekolah dan menikmati hidupnya sampai ajal menjemputnya.

"Kise-kun, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kuroko ketika mendapati Kise kembali bersekolah.

"Hai ssu…. Maaf membuat Kurokocchi cemas." Jawab Kise.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sehat, Kise." ujar Ogiwara.

"Ahahaha…. Arigatou, uumm—" Kise melihat catatan kecilnya, "—Ogiwaracchi…" lanjutnya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa lagi padaku, Kise." protes Ogiwara.

"Tidak kok ssu…. Mana mungkin aku lupa pada pacar Kurokocchi… Bisa-bisa aku di ignite oleh Kurokocchi kalau melupakanmu…"

Baik Kuroko mau pun Ogiwara merona merah mendengar ucapan Kise.

"Kise-kun, jangan keras-keras bilangnya." Pinta Kuroko dengan rona merah di pipinya. Kise hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Kuroko. Tawa yang menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya. Kise memang terkena Alzheimer, namun sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa melupakan perasaan hangat serta sakit di hatinya ketika melihat Kuroko.

.

Hari berlalu menjadi minggu. Minggu berganti menjadi bulan. Keadaan Kise tak kunjung membaik, malah semakin parah. Kise semakin sering izin sekolah. Dan akhirnya Kise sama sekali tidak dapat pergi ke sekolah. Dia mulai melupakan rute sekolahnya, dimana rumahnya, bahkan namanya sendiri. Namun anehnya, hanya satu nama yang tidak terlupakan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun Kise tidak tahu siapa Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Yang dia tahu, setiap kali mengucapkan nama itu, hati Kise menghangat sekaligus sakit dan air mata keluar dari matanya, entah karena apa.

Kuroko dan Ogiwara beberapa kali berusaha menjenguk Kise. Namun keluarga Kise melarang mereka untuk bertemu. Mereka melarang karena itu adalah permintaan dari Kise sendiri.

"Jangan biarkan siapa pun temanku menjengukku. Karena sangat menyakitkan ketika aku melupakan mereka dan aku melihat wajah mereka yang terluka." Itu adalah pesan Kise pada keluarganya.

Dan pada musim gugur, Kuroko dan Ogiwara kembali berkunjung ke rumah Kise. Untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman pemuda blonde itu. Hujan mengiringi prosesi pemakaman tersebut, seolah ikut menangisi kepergian seorang Kise Ryouta.

Isak tangis pecah. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka, salah seorang sahabat mereka yang paling ceria dan konyol akan pergi meninggalkan mereka secepat ini. Namun yang paling terpukul tentunya adalah Kuroko. Kuroko menyesal, sangat menyesal. Tangannya mengepal menggenggam 3 buah surat yang ditinggalkan Kise untuknya. Surat berisi perasaan Kise yang sebenarnya. Kuroko kembali mengingat isi surat-surat yang ditinggalkan Kise.

_xx xx 2012_

_Kurokocchi~~ ogenki ssu ka?_

_Sekarang sedang liburan musim panas, jadi aku tidak bisa ketemu Kurokocchi ssu. Padahal aku rindu sekali pada Kurokocchi. Aneh ya? Kita kan baru beberapa hari saja tidak bertemu. Ehehehe….._

_Kalau sedang sendiri, kadang aku suka mengingat saat kita berjumpa dan bicara untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika itu Kurokocchi menegurku untuk mengembalikan kartu siswaku. Tahu tidak? Ketika melihatmu, aku sudah merasa kalau Kurokocchi sangan –coret—manis—coret— baik… Dan sejak itu aku jadi suka memperhatikanmu ssu…_

_Ne, entah kenapa, setiap kali aku melihat dan mendengar Kurokocchi bicara denganku, jantungku jadi berdebar tidak karuan. Aku jadi curiga kalau aku kena penyakit jantung ssu… Tee hee, bercanda kok… Aku kan masih muda, ganteng lagi, mana mungkin kena penyakit jantung. Shalalala~~~_

_Tapi tentang debaran tidak karuan ketika bersama Kurokocchi itu memang fakta kok ssu… Kira-kira aku kenapa ya ssu? Apa Kurokocchi tahu jawabannya?_

_Sekian suratku ssu. Semoga kau sehat selalu._

—_coret—Love—coret— Salam,_

_Ryouta K._

Itu surat pertama Kise, ketika mereka masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Surat yang tidak pernah dikirimkan oleh Kise.

* * *

_xx xx 2013_

_Kurokocchi, ogenki ssu ka?_

_Apa Kurokocchi masih terluka oleh penolakan Aominecchi? Aku harap Kurokocchi tidak akan terlalu lama terluka. Karena aku ikut sedih kalau Kurokocchi sedih ssu… TT_TT_

_Pasti kau bingung kenapa aku akan ikut sedih… Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi… Aku sangat mencintaimu, dengan segenap hatiku… Aaahh…. Apa pun tidak akan cukuo untuk menggambarkan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi…_

_Apa Kurokocchi ingat, aku pernah bilang kalau suatu saat nanti Kurokocchi pasti akan menemukan orang yang mencintai Kurokocchi dan Kurokocchi bisa belajar mencintai orang itu? Aku berharap orang itu adalah aku ssu…._

_Tapi, tidak apa kalau orang itu bukan aku. Tidak apa kalau Kurokocchi tidak membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin Kurokocchi bahagia, biar pun bukan aku orang yang akan membahagiakanmu…_

_Semoga kau dapat selalu tersenyum dan meraih kebahagianmu, Kurokocchi. Jaa ne, Sehat selalu ya ssu.._

_Ryouta K._

Surat kedua adalah surat ketika Kuroko ditolak oleh Aomine dan Kise yang menghiburnya. Seharusnya Kuroko menyadari perasaan Kise saat itu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kuroko malah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan pada Kise. Dan akhirnya surat itu menjadi surat kedua yang tidak pernah dikirim Kise.

* * *

_xx xx 2014_

_Kurokocchi, ogenki ssu ka?_

_Ah, pasti baik-baik saja kan. Malah aku yang tidak. Ehehehe…._

_Kurokocchi, maaf karena selama ini aku selalu berbohong. Aku selalu menyembunyikan semuanya. Penyakitku dan juga perasaanku._

_Ne, Kurokocchi. Sebenarnya aku takut. Aku takut akan melupakanmu dan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi ssu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakannya ssu. Karena kau pasti akan resah kalau mengetahui perasaanku. Karena aku tahu, Kurokocchi sudah sangat menyukai Ogiwaracchi._

_Jujur, aku sangat senang Kurokocchi bisa kembali tersenyum dan bahagia. Namun aku juga sedih karena orang yang membuat Kurokocchi bahagia bukan aku tapi Ogiwaracchi… Dan jujur, aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu berpacaran dengan Ogiwaracchi, haha, padahal aku sendiri yang menyelamati kalian ketika kalian mulai berpacaran. Maaf ssu... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya. Rasanya dada ini seperti ditekan, sesak dan sakit sekali rasanya. Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Haha, padahal aku tidak punya hak untuk mencemburuimu, Kurokocchi.._

_Sekarang, aku hanya berharap Kurokocchi dan Ogiwaracchi dapat berbahagia seterusnya.. Namun, bolehkan aku mengatakan harapanku yang lain? Aku juga berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan sehat dan kita dapat bersama, saling mencintai dan memiliki…. Ah, lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi. Ahahaha…._

_Berkat Kurokocchi, aku bersyukur dan tidak menyesali kelahiranku di dunia, meski pun aku terkena penyakit aneh. Penyakit pikun seperti orang tua, seperti kata Kurokocchi… Hehehehe…. Kau tahu, penyakitku tidak akan bisa disembuhkan, aku pasti pergi meninggalkan kehidupan ini. Namun aku tidak merasa menyesal, malah merasa bahwa kehidupanku ini adalah anugerah paling besar, itu karena aku dapat bertemu denganmu di dunia ini, Kurokocchi._

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku. Terima kasih karena sudah menegurku. Terima kasih karena sabar menghadapiku. Terima kasih karena sudah lahir di dunia._

_Maaf aku merepotkanmu. Maaf aku menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu. Maaf, karena aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu._

_Arigatou na, Kurokocchi. Sayonara._

_Ryouta K._

Surat ketiga ditulis 3 bulan sebelum Kise wafat. Surat yang kembali tidak pernah dikirimkan oleh Kise untuk Kuroko. Perlahan, air mata Kuroko mengalir ketika mengingat semua isi surat itu.

.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Ogiwara. "Semua sudah pulang. Kita juga harus pulang ya." Lanjutnya.

"Shige-kun pergi duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti." ujar Kuroko menjawab ajakan kekasihnya. Ogiwara awalnya hendak protes, namun akhirnya dia biarkan. Dan Ogiwara pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terpaku menatap nisan berukirkan nama Kise Ryouta.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Kise-kun…?" isak Kuroko, "Padahal kau belum bilang apa-apa padaku. Kau selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Kalau kau tidak bilang, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu?" isakan Kuroko semakin jelas. Dia menggenggam ketiga surat Kise di depan dadanya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Kise-kun…. Maaf karena aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu…"

Angin berhembus pelan disertai hujan yang kian deras. Seolah menemani Kuroko yang tengah menangis meratapi kepergian Kise.

"Seandainya saja….aku lebih peka…. Aku ingin—aku akan mencoba membalas perasaanmu…. Tapi sekarang tidak bisa Kise-kun… Benar-benar tidak bisa…" bulir-bulir bening berjatuhan pipi Kuroko seiring dengan air hujan membasahi bumi. Perlahan, Kuroko menghapus bulir tersebut. Kuroko beranjak pergi, namun sebelum kakinya meninggalkan makam tersebut, Kuroko berlutut dan mencium batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Arigatou, Kise-kun. Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu lagi. Tidak, kita pasti bertemu kembali. Dan saat itu, aku akan belajar mencintaimu."

.

_**Pada akhirnya,  
orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam,  
akan merasakan pahitnya cinta itu**_

_**Dan pada akhirnya,  
orang yang dicintai diam-diam,  
akan menyesal**_

_**Dan perlahan,  
takdir baru menertai mereka,  
untuk belajar saling mencintai,  
dan saling memiliki**_

.

– Owari –

* * *

Demi apa di hari KiKuro's Day ini Dee malah buat fic menggalau!? *head desk*

Dee gak bisa komen apa-apa…. Silakan komen di kotak di bawah ini, minna-san….

Special thanks untuk **LalaNur Aprilia** yang ngebantu Dee menyempurnakan fic ini dan menyumbang puisi penutup untuk fic ini… Met KiKuro's Day, minna-san~~~~


End file.
